


Maybe Haircuts Aren't Too Bad

by babydoll_dean



Series: Age Regression Requests [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Castiel (Supernatural), Age Play Caregiver Dean Winchester, Age Play Little Sam Winchester, Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll_dean/pseuds/babydoll_dean
Summary: Prompt: I’d love to see little sam (maybe like age 3-4) getting his first haircut from his daddy dean but getting scared because he loves his hair and needing his daddy and papa Castiel to calm him down. I know this is kind of a strange one but I saw something on Tumblr kind of like this and I’d love to see what an amazing writer like you could do with it! <3





	Maybe Haircuts Aren't Too Bad

The other day, Dean suggested that he should cut Sam’s hair when he was little. Of course, he only wanted to do it when his brother was little because he would be less fussy and he would stay still the whole time. Big Sam, on the other hand, would make a fuss about how Dean wasn't doing it right or any other damn reason to make Dean not cut his hair. Dean would never cut Sams hair too short, this would just be a trim.

“Sam, it's ok. Daddy and papa promise that we won’t cut it too short. Just a trim, bud.” Currently, Sam was sitting with his hands in his lap and an old teeshirt around his neck to catch the small hair that will fall. Sams' hands were shaking and his eyes were a little watery. Either way, he nodded and listened to Deans soothing words. Castiel was underneath Sam, holding him and rubbing his back for support.

Dean and Castiel knew Sam wouldn’t be able to go through with this because he loved his hair so much. Dean was just trying to help by cutting off the dead ends. “Sam, I can feel you shaking. I assure you that everything will be alright. Your daddy knows what he's doing and after this, daddy and I will give you some candy, ok?” No, candy wasn't a good treat but it helped Sam try to focus on the good part of the haircut. Dean smiled down at Castiel and Sam as he made the first cut of Sams' hair. “What kind of candy do you want, Sammy?” Dean cooed softly, trying to get Sam to focus on anything but the haircut.

At one point, Dean began to hum softly to his brother and his angel. Dean never sang or hummed without music in the background so Castiel and Sam were enjoying his soothing singing voice. “You're doing awesome, Sam...and now you're done!” Dean exclaimed excitedly, Castiel gasping behind him and rubbing his back again. Sam was beaming with pride and gave a happy squeal. Maybe getting his haircut wasn't so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so shitty. I'm so sorry.


End file.
